


Only A Slight Distraction

by Piperwright



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a horndog when she's bored, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperwright/pseuds/Piperwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting that was, unfortunately, mandatory, has gone on way longer than Clarke would have liked. So, naturally, she finds something to do to pass the time. Lexa isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Slight Distraction

Clarke could see how tense Lexa was getting. It was virtually undetectable to anyone else, but not to Clarke, not after how much teasing she’s put her through to see just how and when she cracks. It’s never much; a subtle twitch of the jaw, a slight quirk of the brow, and if she _really_ got to her, a quiet cascade of clicks as her fingertips tapped against smoothed wood of the war table. Now was one of the times it seemed that Clarke was getting to her. 

The Ice Nation’s ambassador had been rambling on about a trade route between their nation and the Boat People for some time now and Clarke felt as if she would fall asleep at any moment. Lexa seemed completely focused on the proposal, but Clarke was convinced that she _had_ to be just as bored. With the way the ambassador was carrying on, and with others waiting to discuss their own ideas and issues, it would be some time before they would leave. Clarke barely held back a groan at the thought. At least Lexa had been seated next to her. And just then is when she got an idea on how to pass the time. 

Which is how they ended up in their current situation. The situation that involved Clarke’s hand making it’s way up the commander’s thigh at an agonizingly slow pace, tracing patterns all the while. Lexa was sure to be cursing herself for opting to wear her thinner pants today, feeling every single movement of Clarke’s fingers. Clarke could gather at least that much from the tapping of her fingers. More and more muted signs of Lexa’s strain to keep composure continued to surface the higher Clarke’s hand traveled. The brunette’s jaw was clenching now, her neck taut. Whenever Clarke dipped lower towards her inner thigh, she could see Lexa swallow. She continued to trace intricate circles there, going higher and higher, smiling as she saw the brunette’s breathing quicken ever so slightly. And then she quickly yanked her fingers back down, pleased by the heavy exhale Lexa released in response. Taking a second to make sure the ambassadors were still preoccupied with their (unnecessarily long, Clarke felt) proposal, the commander moved her gaze to the smirking blonde sitting next to her, staring daggers at her. It was a warning. A warning to insinuate that if she kept this up, Lexa would have consequences for her. But somehow Clarke wasn’t put off by this in the least, in fact, it made her made her even more bold. _Excited_ , even. After all, she wasn’t making any efforts to grab her hand and put a stop to the teasing. Her hands stayed placed on the table for the most part, besides the occasional fiddling and tapping.   


Lexa was always a gentle, affectionate lover. Butterfly kisses, lighthearted teasing, soft touches, and reassuring glances. Clarke burned to see her lose control, to see what kind of _consequences_ Lexa would have in mind. Her smile grew wider as her hand reached higher again, this time at a faster pace, before stopping at the junction in between her thighs. She glanced up at the commander, her eyes filled with mischief. The commander returned her playful gaze with her own threatening one, her green eyes as intense as ever. This only encouraged Clarke further, slowly ghosting her index finger just below her hips. And then, in one swift motion, she firmly - almost _possessively_ \- cupped her mound, relishing in the sharp intake of breath from the brunette. She could see the muscles in her neck tensing, trying to keep herself from whipping her head towards Clarke. But she was still holding that signature poker-face of hers, which was even more incentive for Clarke to push her further. 

Slowly, with her other fingers still pressed against Lexa’s core, she dragged her middle finger firmly up, slipping into the strip of fabric covering the zipper of her pants to drag her fingertip against the metal, finally stopping when she grazed the top. Her index finger lifted up to join the other and grab at the zipper, slowly pulling it down, savoring every clink of the teeth separating while Lexa’s thighs flexed. Clarke was sure Lexa was looking at her with as much fury as she could muster without breaking her stoic expression, but the blonde continued to rest her gaze on whichever ambassador was speaking at the moment, pretending to be completely oblivious of what her fingers were doing to the commander under the table. With the last click of the zipper, she allowed a glint of triumph to fill her eyes as she slowly and purposefully turned her head towards Lexa as her middle finger slowly slipped into her pants and ghosted above her center. She had never seen Lexa’s jaw so tense, a vein on her temple becoming more prominent the more Clarke’s ministrations continued.

_‘God, she’s going to kill me_.’ Clarke thought, her finger still buried inside Lexa’s pants but hovering just over her core. _‘But it will be worth it to see the almighty Heda, commander of the 13 clans, crumble just from me touching her through her clothes.’_

And with that thought, she lowered her finger against the wet cloth of her underwear. Clarke couldn’t stifle the moan that left her mouth at the contact but quickly changed the soft _“mmm”_ that left her mouth into a fake attempt to clear her throat. Whatever small amount of attention she drew from her quiet outburst was quickly pulled back to whoever was speaking. Clarke had long forgotten what topic they were on now, and she had no idea who was even speaking at this point. All she could focus on was the undeniable fact that Lexa was absolutely _drenched_. Steadily, she began to trail up and down her center, savoring every bit of moisture her finger gathered. It was Clarke’s turn to draw unsteady breathes, fighting the urge to bite her lip. Muscular thighs were tensing around her hand. A brief glance at Lexa proved that she was struggling even more, her lip and eyebrow twitching whenever Clarke barely grazed her most sensitive spot. Her face was starting to flush, sweat starting to glisten on her brow, and soon Lexa wouldn’t be able to keep up her facade. Clarke’s finger reached further down and slowly pushed the soaked fabric aside to trace her entrance and gather as much wetness as she could before dipping in, waiting a moment, then pressing in her finger all the way to her knuckle, and then quickly removing her hand entirely. She brought her arm up and pressed her elbow against the table as she let her chin rest in her palm. Her eyes peered over to Lexa, taking note of the new sheen of sweat behind her neck, and waited until her favorite shade of green met her gaze. And after a few seconds of Lexa opening and closing her eyes at a slow, controlled pace in order to regain composure, her eyes stared deeply into Clarke’s own. Clarke pulled back her lips into a mischievous grin before subtly slipping her middle finger in between her lips and licking off all of Lexa’s juices that she so diligently gathered. 

The brunette barely kept her newly gained composure at the sight, averting her eyes and swallowing hard as Clarke returned her hand back in between her thighs. This time, the fingers trailed up towards the button of her pants, circling around it and then beginning to fumble with it. Just as she was about to release the button from in between the fabric, Lexa jolted up with an abrupt screech of her chair. She cleared her throat as all the ambassadors turned their attention to the commander. 

“If the Azgeda ambassador is done proposing their plans for a trade route and the Trishana ambassador has finalized it’s plan for food distribution, I have a proposal of my own and then that will conclude today’s meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try and have the next part out soon. This was originally a gift for a friend because they demanded top!lexa, but oh my god, I'm so sorry, this is so late.


End file.
